1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to means for temporarily securing a textual and graphic display against the interior of an auto window that has a "raise/lower" capability, whereby such a display is easily readable from the auto exterior. It is further directed toward means for securely positioning such a display on the inside of such window. It is further directed to carrier means for holding such display and most particularly for spring means for engaging the top of such auto window while the window is partially lowered and for pressing the carrier means securely and substantially flush against the interior of the auto window when the window is fully raised.